Mixers and juicers are commonly used when obtaining fruit juice or vegetable juice. Mixers and juicers obtain fruit juice or vegetable juice by cutting, crushing and compressing materials such as fruit, vegetables or the like. Meanwhile, when obtaining fruit juice from materials, such as grapefruit, lemon or the like, with a relatively thick skin, juice extractors have been proposed which are of the type that leaves the skin as is and that performs juice extraction on the inner side of the skin.
The above-mentioned juice extractors leave the skin of the material as is and perform juice extraction on the inner side of the skin. These juice extractors can provide those who perform the juice extraction with more enjoyment in their performance of the juice extraction work than in the case where the juice extraction is performed using mixers or juicers. In addition, since the skin of the material serves as a vessel, such juice extractors can provide the feeling experience of drinking juice with a high degree of freshness, in contrast to the case of drinking extracted juice with vessels such as a drinking glass or the like.